


Sandwich me

by w_x_2



Series: snarry_ldws [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry_ldws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to sign-up for <a href="http://snarry_ldws.livejournal.com/">snarry_ldws</a> Round 4 in 2010, we had to include the word 'sandwhich' in our sign-up comment. They gave the instructions to: "comment  with a simple 'I'm in, sandwhich.'" but by then I'd already had a little idea for a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended.

“Severus?” Harry called as he walked into their room. “Draco was just here.”  
  
“I know,” the older wizard said from their bed.  
  
“You didn’t come see him.”  
  
“I know,” Snape repeated with the same blank tone, still not looking up.  
  
“Uh, ok,” Harry frowned at Severus’ lack of elaboration. “He mentioned something.”  
  
“I heard it.”  
  
“So you did actually come out of our room but chose not to enter the lounge?” Harry asked with a smile.  
  
Severus huffed in response.  
  
“So, what does he mean by saying he would like to sandwich me with you?” Potter’s eyes squinted, a sudden thought coming to his mind. “Why do I have the impression that it wasn’t completely innocent?”


End file.
